Funtastic Ways to Torture Kikyo
by inuyashalvr72
Summary: just some ideas on how to torture the beloved dead corpse
1. Chapter 1

Funtastic Ways To Torture Kikyo

1.dangle her off the edge of a cliff

2.throw pies in her face

3.let loose rabid squirrels and let them attack her

4.get some big tough guy to beat her black and blue

5.have kikyo-hating fans chase her and beat her

6.let jaken kiss and slobber all over her

7.knife her then pour alcohol on the wound (that really hurts!)

8.let her watch dun dun dun BARNEY!!!

9.stick her in a room with about 200 furbies

10.tell her that Inuyasha said she smells like moldy ass (don't know where I got that from)

11.tell a really fat guy that she is actually a big slice of cake disguised as a stinky dead priestess

12.give her to some old ladies and let them hit her with there canes

13.ties her to a tree in the wilderness and spray her with some kind of meat scented stuff to attract animals

14.tell her soul collectors that she will reward them if they constrict her and not allow her to breath

15.take her to the zoo and let the monkeys throw feces at her

16.give her to naraku and let him have his way with her (well actually she might like that)

17.push her out in the middle of the street right when a bus is coming

18.drop a hammer on her head when shes not looking

19.put her into my school (that should be torture enough)

20.pour water on her to see if she will turn to mud. Since she is made of dirt

21.take her to Vegas and put her in one of the freak shows

22.let her get addicted to heroin and see how crazy she acts

23.tell Kagome that kikyo said that she could shoot her with and arrow and end her life for her

24.take her to harlem and let some gang or something jump her

25.tie a boulder to her leg and throw her into a lake

Hope you all like, this is all i could thik of for now anyway, well toodles!


	2. more ways

I would just like to say thank you to the only person who reviewed my story, Kairi Uzeniba which without whom I would not have any reviews, umm yeah…well on to more ways to torture ms.deadgirl!!!

26. poke at her with a plastic fork, or metal if you prefer to inflict more pain on her

27. force feed her anti-freeze

28. make her watch loads of Inu&Kag fluff (hooray fluff!!)

29. cover her wretched body in honey and throw her in a cage full of grizzly bears

30. take her to the park and call all the kids over and tell them that she is a piñata and will burst open with candy if they hit her really hard

31. tell Sango that kikyo was sleeping with Miroku the other night (that should get kikyo killed but it may harm Miroku too)

32. let her eat some super spicy food and then watch her choke on it

33. send her to the evil realm that is known as a unclean public bathroom

34. make her clean said bathroom

35. take her to some drunk hobo's and tell them that you have brought them a giant turkey to eat

36. throw her into a giant pit that leads to absolutely no where

37. spit in her face a couple of times (maybe if you do it enough she will melt!)

38. send her into the middle of one of those tekken games

39. tell her that inuyasha hopes that she rots in the 9th layer of hell for all eternity mwahahahaha!!!!

40. make her read evil, disgusting, horrible HISTORY BOOKS!!!! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

41. while your on that same page make her read Inu&Kag lemons too

42. take her to the bar and let her get drunk and put her in a car and let her drive it off a bridge

43. light her hair on fire when shes not paying attention then laugh when all her hair falls out

44. dress her up as a clown and let people throw obsene things in her face

45. use Chinese water torture on her

46. bury her underground and deprive her of oxygen (I wonder if she even needs air anyways ya know, I mean she is dead)

47. put her on that show what not to wear and let those people make fun of her

48. force her to sit there and watch nick jr. for 48 hours straight, or if you want for as long as you want (that would be painful)

49. throw her on a farm with some pigs in a pig pen and let her eat pig slop (actually I'd feel quite sorry for the pigs

50. send her to the KKK and let them beat her up and what not (I mean since she is a dike and a weiro and all I'm probably sure they won't like her)

well thats it for now tata!!!


	3. even more ways!

Yay I got 4 reviews and there not flames!!! I'm so happy, but anyways thank you to my reviewers, Kairi Uzeniba, Hella Solaris, and DatCrunkShawty and if anybody has any suggestions, then hell send me all you want I'll be glad to put them up. soooooooooooooooo lets move on to the more wonderfully wonderful ways to torture kikyo!!!

51. make her clip her disgusting ingrown toenails then make her put them in a blender and drink stinky toenail smoothies

52. jab a toothpick up her nose

53. jab a toothpick in her eye

54. hell, jab a toothpick in whatever place would hurt the most!

55. throw her in a rehab center and tell the people in it that you have brought them there crack/pot ect.

56. dump a box of spiders on her

57. take her to the ghetto and drop her off in the middle of a gang fight

58.stab her real hard with a pointy pencil and let her get lead poisoning

59. dress her up as an eel and send her to one of those japanese sushi places

60. let her sit in a small enclosed room and pump carbon dioxide into it

61. shoot her with a paintball gun and make her look even more screwed up then usual(if that is even possible)

62. starve her for a week then eat load of food in front of her face

63. make her sit in one of those white rooms with nothing in it and watch threw a window as she goes crazy

64. use her as the board for dart throwing practice

65. take her to Australia and throw her sorry ass into shark infested water(during feeding time-)

66. make her watch really scary movies, then lock her in a dark underground room all alone and let her terrified allusinating mind do the rest, Mwahahahahahaha!!!

67. stick her in an oven and turn it on the highest level of heat possible (you might need an industrial sized one to fit her fat turkey ass in!)

68. repeatedly whack her acrossed the head with a rotten fish

69. push her into a tub of disgusting, slimy…BOOGERS!!!!(eww!!!)

70. let some really skilled karate dude beat her up

71. send her over to iraq and let her get her head blown off!

72. make her sit in the same spot all day and thread string threw needles and watch how frusterated the dummy gets

73. make her solve really challenging puzzles and stuff too(she is such an idiot that shed probably never figure them out even if you gave her easy ones)

74. take her to a place with a ferocious guard dog then throw her over the fence and say "here doggy, get you fresh steak" (the dog might spit her out though)

75. shoot her in her kneecaps(I heard that's the worst place to get shot at)

These next ones are from the nice way cool reviewers, I find these to be quite hilarious, enjoy!

this one is from Hella Solaris

tell her that Hades is coming to get her

these are from Kairi Uzeniba,

make her the rope in tug-o-war

.Hire a burrito-holic to fart in her face

Send her to Flavor Flav(KikyoxFlavor Flav lemons galore!!)

SEND IN THE CLOWNS(AH!)

Poison her favorite food and make her eat it

Force her to chew gums for a week when it gets tasteless and then make her swallow it

Well there is my batch of ways for today and if you have any other ways to torture ms.morbid then tell me cuz I'll put them in, well see ya!


	4. yesits possible there are more ways!

Hello there again, here is my last part of the kikyo torturingness. I would just like to say thank you to all my reviewers and you guys are the coolest! Well anyways, here ya go, kikyo torturing goodness!!!

76. roast her ass on top of a fire

77. put lighted fireworks up her sleeves

78. throw her in a ditch with a few hundred deadly snakes

79. dress her up as a cow and take her to the slaughter house

80. throw her in a freezer and keep her there for a few days

81. make her go through that lab testing that they do to the rats

82. run her over with a snow plow

83. deny her bathroom privileges!!! (word of caution, she may stink even more then usual!)

84. make her do algebra homework(its too hard!!! sob)

85. force her to drink cough syrup(the really nasty kind)

86. cover the floor of a room with mouse traps and then force her to walk in said room, toe stubbing galor!!

87. force her to swallow ink cartridges and see if it kills her

88. stick her face in one of those industrial fans and see how badly it chops her face up

89. stick her in a room with a bunch of annoying hyperactive kids(watch out though she may try to molest them, that sicko!)

90. while she is sleeping put headphones on her ears and turn the volume up really loud and turn the radio on

91. let some rapist get a hold of her and rape the shit out of her(but I don't know if even they would take her ugly ass)

92. cover her in poison ivy and let her scratch and itch in agony!!!

93. expose her to some kind of virus that will make her gravely sick, then laugh at her while she is throwing up!(make sure you have you anti-sick suit thingy on)

94. put a piece of very sticky tape on her and then rip it off and keep repeating until her skin is red

95. continuously slam her head into cement

96. let her look in a mirror!!!(oh the horror!)

97. take her to the zoo, then when no one is looking feed her to the lions

98. throw bricks at head until she goes unconscious

99. make her watch over and over those damn barbie commercials(god there annoying!)

100. also you can let her repeatedly listen to that ugly girl version of the barbie song and tell her they are singing about her

101. make her read all these horrible things I have said about her!!!

Here are my way cool reviewers ideas!!!

Hella Solaris-throw her in a closet with a bunch kikiyo haters and let them slowly torture her MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kairi Uzeniba-Hire 100 grandmas to come pinch her cheeks

Tie her to a tree and leave her in the forest and unleash rabid bears and lion into that area

Send her on a blind date with every boy in my class(trust me, that's worse than almost anything so far!!)

Send her to a canibal island

Shove her in a box and sell her to the fattest most obnoxious person you find

Hire her at a prostitute agency 

Make her watch the scene in the Inu-Yasha movie 2(I think) where Inu-Yasha and

Kagome kiss over and over and over...

Well thanks again for my reviews and for extra ideas on how to torture the dead bitch!! Since I am kind of on a kikyo hating streak, I think I will be creating another story called Kikyo's Wonderfully Wonderful Day!!! See ya!


	5. yep you guessed it, more ways!

Aww hell I just can't stay away from this story, its true I was gonna end it but some more of you peoples gave me ideas and what can I say, I just gotta have some more ways to torture the dead bitch!!! Oh yeah another big thank you to all my reviewers because you guys are the ones that make writing this story so much fun! -

102. push her in a pile of manure

103. expose her to radio-active substances

104. play the poking game (just keep poking at her until it drives her bananas!)

105. take her to a swamp and throw her to the alligators

106. make her watch that episode where she gets killed by naraku over and over…

107. ask her if she is indeed a transsexual (I'm betting she is one!)

108. tie her to a rocket and blast her off to space

109. let a snow plow run over her

110. put her on broadway and let people boo her and throw tomatoes at her

111. send her to alaska and let a walrus eat her

112. let her get mauled to death by…..SHEEP!!!

113. tie a chain around her neck and whenever you get mad at her just give it a good yank to choke her

114. let some sumo-wrestler guy jump on her and crush the dirt made bones in her body

115. let Shippo practice his fox magic on her

116. take Sesshy's tenseiga and kill her but then use the sword to revive and then repeat for as many times as you like

117. take her to a veterinarian and tell them that your "pet" has rabies and that it needs some NEEDLES!!! (I think they put them up the ass too!)

118. put her in a room, throw a bomb in it and run like hell!

119. let her go sky diving…but you accidently forget the parachute!

120. dress her up as a demon and tell Inuyasha to kill it

121. keep asking her if she is a man or a women (honestly though, sometimes you really can't tell!)

122. put a kick me sign on the idiots back and let people kick her disgusting ass

123. take her up to the top of a really tall skyscraper and then push her off

124. force her to listen to little kids songs until it gets stuck in her brain and she can't get it out! (those stupid songs really do get stuck in your head too)

125. take her bow and arrow that she is too dumb to use and kill her with it (if you don't know how to use one then just give it to Kagome, I'm pretty sure she'd be more then happy to do it!)

ok dokes now onto my kind reviewers wonderful torturing ideas!!!

Hella Solaris- put her in a room with pissed off 5 yr olds with plastic light sabers (trust me it hurts)

MissingExodus- Lock me and her up in a small room and let me and my bazooka-whom I have affectionately named Fluffy-sama-have a go at her. If it doesn't kill her (Which it probably will...) it'll at least put her in a coma for the net 20 years.

Ru-Doragon- Have Kagome bring a bazooka with her to the fuedal era and blow a hole in her gut

oOo-Kaede Higuchi-oOo- Throw her into a pit with my numerous rabid-kikyo-hating-super-ultra-mutaded-nija-kitty Heartless! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!insert evil Naraku laugh here

Ok well that's all for today folks! And remember if you have any suggestions, any at all then please send me them because at this rate I will probably start running out of ideas, well maybe not because I hate kikyo so much, but anyways send me stuff and I'll put it in the next one!


	6. yet even more evil ways!

Hello yet again peoples!!! Right now and I am almost half asleep but I will not let that interfere with torturing the dead bitch!! Anyhow here are some more ways for you to make her life a living hell, oh yeah and thank you to all the people who reviewed my story, I can't believe I got 16 of them!

126. turn her into a fly and swat her to death MWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

127. put a bar of soap in her mouth and watch her gag on it

128. take her stupid soul collectors and kill them so she can't take anymore innocent peoples souls (that BITCH!!!)

129. let some gay guys give her a makeover but mess it up afterwards! (its not like it will help her anyway!!)

130. give her some tea but you "accidentally" dropped a lethal dosage of plutonium in it

131. actually use any kind of poison you want, just make sure that it will make her suffer!!!

132. let Inuyasha tear her limb from limb when he is in his demon form

133. tell all the Sesshy fan girls that she tried to kill the poor fluffy

134. have her watch one of her favorite shows and then right when it is getting good cut it off (just like when I was watching Naruto yesterday and those cartoon network people freaken just cut it off right in the middle! DAMN ASSWIPES!!!)

135. let her listen to the song I hate everything about you and keep repeating that line over and over until she cries!

136. throw her sorry ass out on a corner and let some murderer kill her

137. tell everyone that from now on she wants to be called ms.stinkybosnogerwa! (that be a funny name to call someone!)

138. force her to eat regurgitated food

139. use her as your own personal punching bag!

140. steal one of Miroku's sealing paper things(I don't remember what there called!) and plant it on her head to paralyze her

141. also let Keade use one of her paralyzing barriers on her as well!

142. get some old guys to have a spit hocking contest on her (whoever gets her in the face the most wins!!!)

143. stab her with a pencil and give her lead poisoning

144. get one of those samari swords and slice and dice her ass up!

145. fill a bath with leeches then tell her you have prepared a nice hot bath for her (the dumbass will actually believe you too!)

146. make her whack at a hornets nest and then watch how badly the idiot gets stung!

147. make a voodoo doll of her and then do whatever you want with it (may I suggest some matches or needles?)

148. give her a sandwich to eat but put worms in it!! (that weirdo might actually like it though because after all, she is a big old dirty worm pit herself!)

149. put her on the show 24 and let Jack Bauer torture her (anyone who has seen that show knows how painful that would be!)

150. push her into a tank of kerosene then light a match, throw it in, and baboom she is history!!!

Here are even more ways from the reviewers!!!

Shadow Sesshy-How about if you stab her with arrows if you don't know how to use a bow. 

Pin her to a tree for 50 years and see how she likes it. 

Get Naraku to transform into Inuyasha, then let him rape her, then halfway through, he'll change back.

Melani-Paint her red and let a dog pee on her(its possible she might smell better)

Kairi Uzeniba-Slap her and make her turn the other cheek and repeat over and over.

Get an Inu-Yasha suit and say you hate her over until she bawls and runs away.

Tye her to a fence and beat her with a stick.

Cover her in 10 different cheap perfumes and give her to dogs.(They'll go insane!)

Sacrifice her to the rubber ducky god. (I almost got sacrificed, it ain't pleasant)

Sacrifice her to a real god.

Hire a monster makeup artist to go crazy on her.(Idunno if they'll do anything to her...)

Shove her in a bag for 48 hours, then just add a few pounds of vinegar.

Give her canibals. (Did I say that already?)

Tell people she touched innocent children. (Or did she already?!?!)

One word. Bazooka.

Ru-Doragon-A FLAMETHROWER! I think I have one in my closet! -not really- SESS! WHERE'S MY FLAMETHROWER!?! -Sess in purple playtpus costume rolls eyes and points to flamethrower- A-HA! THERE MY BABY IS! -grabs flamethrower- NOW JUST LET ME AT THAT BITCH! -Naraku giving very fast lesson on how to do evil laugh- MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yay! I did it!

oOo-Kaede Higuchi-oOo-Put her in a tight suit, tape her eyes open, and make her watch 10 hours of Barney, Dora the Explorer, Teletubbies, and Kappa Mikey, each!! (Kappa Mikey is scary)

Well there ya go another bunch of ways to ruin the bitches life, and hey she deserves to be tortured after what the bitch has done to so many people! But anywho's if you people got your ways to torture her then let me hear em!!! Besides I always get a good laugh when I read someone elses crazy ways!!!


	7. more ways anyone?

Man I just can't seem to stop writing this thing its just so much fun to come up with ways to kill/torture her. Also another big thank you to the peoples who reviewed and thought up with there own crazy ways, they are so freaken hilarious that today when I was in school checking my reviews I was laughing so much that people were just staring at me like wtf!!! Ya I know I'm a weirdo but oh well!!!

151. repeatedly bounce a ping-pong ball off her head

152. dress her up as santa and let little kids sit and pee in her lap and pull out her hair

153. get a dragon and let it burn her to a crisp!

154. put her in a frilly pink tutu and make her do balle (she will probably trip over her own feet the dumb ass!)

155. let that pig form episode 129 have her to take as his bride(he probably wouldn't take her though, damn I don't think anyone will!!!)

156. put her in front of a whole bunch of people and let them just continually stare at her (trust me eventually she will go insane)

157. make her stand near one of those lightening rods while there is an extreme thunderstorm going on

158. force her to be lethally injected (oh man I saw it in a movie and its pretty creepy when they do it!)

159. let Kagome run her over with her bike

160. keep her outside in a blizzard and let her become a living snowman!

161. take her to Hawaii and push her into a volcano

162. make her brake a mirror so she has 13 years of bad luck (that shouldn't be too hard, all she has to do is look in it!)

163. lock her in a room with millions and millions of… PINK FERRETS!!!

164. after you do that you should also lock her in a room with millions of Inu&Kag lovers with weapons (oh I would definitely have the most painful weapon of all!!!)

165. let Koga's wolves attack and kill her

166. get one of those subduing rosarys that Inuyasha wears and then you can sit her like crazy!

167. tell Sesshers that she was destroying his father's tomb (I reckon he wouldn't be to pleased)

168. send her to Kagome's house and let her grandfather "purify the demon" (I'm pretty sure if I saw her at my house then I'd think she was a monster too!)

169. push her down in the sewers and let the rats and what ever else is down there eat her

170. force her to sit there hour after hour taking… STANDARDIZED TESTING! (god I could kill myself when I have to take those things!!)

171. make her sit all alone with one of those crazy singing dora the explorer dolls

172. get Miroku's staff and whack her upside the head with it

173. let her go to all those kikyo hating sites and read what they say about her

174. let a hawk peck her on the head to death, or they could peck her eyes out, you choose!!!

175. take her to court and accuse her of being a rapist (naturally everyone would believe you, just look at her!!!)

Here are the funny ass ideas from the reviewers!!!

Kairi Uzeniba-Super-glue her or paralyze her to the ground, paint "DOORMAT" on her, put her on your porch or doorway, and HAVE THE BIGGEST PARTY EVER AND MAKE EVERYONE ARRIVE AT THE EXACT SAME TIME!

Hire her as roadkill collector and put a curse on her so she has to do it forever.

Hide Kagome in a closet full of candy and TV, and tell Inu-Yasha that Kikyo killed her.

Feed her to insects. (Did someone say that already?)

Paralyze her and rip off her fingernails and toenails. (That's supposed to hurt like hell!!)

Have 10 people come and sit on her until she stops breathing.

Get some orange shampoo, white mouse, mix together with other random house-cleaning products and tell her it's a peach smoothie! (I made it once, but I didn't drink it, it really looked like a peach smoothie!)

Kicking. LOTS AND LOTS OF KICKING.

Make her memerize every single digit of pi(π) and paralyze her and make sure she doesn't

stop!

Ru-Doragon-Have her try to kill Rin-she doesn't succed of course, she's too stupid to be able to do that-and then sit back and watch as Sess slowly and painfully tortures her to death. Or just tell Sess that she tried to kill Rin. That would be safer.

Make her watch scary movies over and over in the dark all by herself while making wierd noises. Saw, Saw II, The Hills have Eyes/II, etc.

Tell Miroku fangirls that she tried to fuck him.

Shadow Sesshy--Make kikyo watch endless hours of the educational channel(trust me, it's horrible)

-Shove a cellphone down her throat (or anything else that you think would be unpleasant)

-Stab her with...drumroll please...CHOPSTICKS!

-Show her a picture of Kag's and Inu's new family.

-Make her listen to bad music until she goes nuts...well, even more nuts.

-Take her to the Bermuda Triangle. (hint)

-Put her in a Barney costume and force her to go to a childrens' party.(Evil kids)

-Tell Naraku that she wants him to knock her up.

-Tell kikyo that Inuyasha hates her and wants to be with Kagome.

-Give her acupuncture, except, shove the needles really hard.

-Take her to the zoo after you knock her unconcious, put her in a cage and have a new tourist attraction that says 'Crazy dead bitch!!'.

-Knock her unconcious, then paper mache her, then tie her to a tree branch and tell all the neighborhood kids that she's a pinata, but tell them to hit her with a spiked club.

Kag-Inuss-MAKE HER GOT TO HEL SHE'LL SCREAM IN PURE HORROR AND JUST BURN BUT SHE CAN'T DIE CAUSE THAT BICTH IS ALREADY DEAD MUHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Okey dokes thats all for now and remeber ideas,ideas,ideas!!!!


	8. zzzzzzz? what oh yeah theres more ways

Sorry I haven't done anything with the story for ahile, all this flippin work at school is sdriving me freaken crazy!! I just can't wait til I get out of there, but yeah so here are some more wonderful things you could do to the cold hearted bitch!!

176. make her listen to really depressing music

177. then after she listens to said music give her a knife and you got yourself an emo kikyo (hey that rhymes!!!)

178. make her baby sit 100 million little bratty children (watch out she might steal there souls!)

179. get a fat ass hog to sit on her and mess her face up

180. let her get plastic surgery and have a fake nose like micheal Jackson

181. dump a bucket of gas on her then INSINERATE!!!!

182. make her drink rat poison

183. or inject her with rat poison

184. get a lady with really long nails to pinch her repeatedly over and over

185. tell her that there is a doughnut waiting for her in the basement and lock her ass in there and let her starve or get soul deprived (does she even eat?)

186. tell people that she is a communist and let them arrest her

187. shove a spoon down her throat and let her choke on it

188. make her drink a bottle of really spicy hot sauce

189. make her compete in the running of the bulls thing, but tie her to the starting line so the bulls run her over!!!

190. throw paint all over her and tata you have your own ugly kikyo masterpiece!!!

191. get a stapler and staple her to death with it!!!

192. throw a bunch of bird feed on her and let her get beat up by freaken chickens(make sure you take pictures!!)

193. let her stay on the ghetto streets in b-more in the middle of the night (trust me something bad will happen!!

194. take her to a fancy pants dinner party and put a whoppy cushin on her seat just before she sits down (actually you might not need the whoppy cushin if ya get what Im sayin!!)

195. let sesshy destroy her in his big doggie form!!!

196. make her stand in the middle of a dragway and then watch as the cars that are going 130 mph or more hit her!!!

197. take her to a football game and make her sit next to the most intense fans and tell her to root for the away team

198. put her in one of those carnival freak shows (then everyone can make fu nof how ugly she is!!!)

199. let her ride a public bus in the middle of the night on a Saturday

200. take her to a bar during happy hour and let a bunch of drunk mess with her!

These next stupendous, hilarious, and crazy ways come from my reviewers who like myself loath the bitch that is known as kinky ho!!!

oOo-Kaede Higuchi-oOo-

-Make a vodoo doll of her and put it in the microwave

-Take her to...dundundun...Barney LIVE!

-Give her poisoned ice-cream

-Make sure the ice-cream has a cobra in it

-Make sure the cobra ate an Alkaeda bomb

-Sit back and enjoy

Angels9191-Dare her to walk up to Sesshy and tell him his sword is for sissys. Te he! Dumb bitch.

Tokyo Mew Mew Foreva-Make her listen to the song from wonder pets while watching Inuyasha and Kagome making out and having her hang from the ceiling by her ancles with a very thick and rough rope.

Kairi Uzeniba-Record the voices of 100 million annoying voices(James Blunt, half the boys in my class, etc.)and make her listen to them saying 'yo momma' jokes that make absolutely no sense. Make her listen over and over...

Paralyze her and throw large blunt objects at her.

Give her a sex-change operation and give her back to Inu-Yasha and watch him cringe and reject her.(Though it's hard to tell if she's not a guy already!)

Get a really annoying song and put it on a record and make it skip for hours and paralyze her so she'll stay. (That happened with a song I like, and now when I listen to that song that single line gets stuck in my head!)

Make her sing karaoke in Swahili and watch her say something like 'Cooja wooja PENIS yoda shah!' from pronouncing every single word wrong. Hilarious!

Put a wrestling mask on her and tighten it until her head pops.

Give her a sex-change operation so she'll have nuts and kick ehr nuts until she begs at your feet to be changed back.

Simply kick her of a cliff. (Much bigger than the last one.)

Paralyze her(yay paralyzing!) and drown her.

Stab her until she stops moving, then stab her some more.

Get some folk singers and make her learn precisely 9,9,9,9 foreign folks songs, in English and the original language.

Force her to do a book report on the worst book you've ever read. Then before she turns it in, burn it and make her do it again! Repeat until satisfied. If you let her turn it in, fail her and hold her back 22 grades.

Hella Solaris-tie a block of cement to her foot anf drop her in the marina trench even though she'll most likely just kill every thing in the 7 seas or oceans or what everthen kill the whole world due to water piosoning while melting imidiatly

MissingExodus-

1.) Stab her. Simple. As. That.

2.) Pour water on her (She's just dirt, right?)

3.) Ak.57's work too...

4.) Perform an exocisim. (The Power of Christ compelles you, demon!)

5.) Dress her up in a Barney costume and put her in a room of heavy metal lovers.

6.) Shoot her with her own bow and arrow!

7.) Lock me, Sarah, Alexcia, Justin, Llyod, and Kinky-ho in a room(big, small, don't matter) and make sure we're heavily armed.(Trust me, they won't find the body!)

Man, you peoples are awsome, i have had so many reviews and ways to kill her so that makes me happy!!! i think i may be running low on ideas though but as long as there is idea it will go on this story so keep em comin!!!!!!!


End file.
